¿Como olvidarte?
by Hermy Dwritte
Summary: ¿No estoy loca, verdad? !Claro que no! Ahora... lo recuerdo todo.


De paloma a bruja…

Estoy algo confusa. No sé qué día es hoy ni mucho menos en qué año estamos. Ayer me caí, según dicen los doctores de un quinto piso… ¡Como si yo fuera tonta! ¡Una persona no vive si se cae de un quinto piso! Y yo estoy aquí, siendo dada de alta en este preciso momento, en un hospital muy raro… Todos están algo locos, creo que el hospital es un psiquiátrico y me metieron aquí porque no recuerdo quién soy… Aquí hay algo raro, personas raras. Unos lanzan fuego de unos palitos de madera tallados, otros tienen un color casi transparente en sus caras y el resto del cuerpo, ha de ser por alguna enfermedad contagiosa, otros y creo haberlo visto más de una vez fuera de la ventana, vuelan en escobas ¡Que locura! ¡De verdad estoy mal de la cabeza!

Todos aquí me conocen, o a quien fui, pues nadie sabe que no recuerdo nada… Me dicen Hermione Granger, o señorita Granger. Yo prefiero Hermione, es un nombre que nunca había oído mencionar, cosa que no es muy probable porque he perdido la memoria, pero me gusta.

-Señorita Granger, hay unas personas que quieren verla. –Me dice un médico con unas orejas puntiagudas algo extrañas para un humano en común –Son sus amigos.

¿Amigos? Yo no recuerdo a nadie tampoco… ¡No me gusta estar así! ¡No me gusta no saber quién soy! A veces siento como si no perteneciera aquí, como si fuera un gran estorbo al que todos no recuerdan, y yo no los recuerdo a ellos…

-Pero ya estoy bien, ustedes mismos me han dado de alta. –Le digo algo contrariada -¿Quiénes son?

-Sus amigos, ya le dije, ¡ah! Y su novio… Ya los hago pasar. –Se fue.

¡Ahora sí que no hay duda! Empiezo a creer que efectivamente me caí de un quinto piso… ¿pero qué demonios hacía yo en un quinto piso? Seguro desde antes yo ya estaba loca y por eso jugaba a ser pájaro o una paloma y andar rondando lugares altos… Me preocupé, seguro mis amigos eran otros que también estaban locos y que venían de otro hospital…

Entró en la habitación un pelirrojo, alto. Tenía sus ojos fijos en mí y me miraba con una sonrisa muy bonita… Me abrazó y empezó a hablar de una batalla o algo así. De un lunático vestido de negro que ya estaba vencido y que sus mortífagos también… Yo a todo eso asentía, pues sentí que el chico me creería, pero en realidad no entendía ni "J" lo que decía.

-Y entonces Malfoy le dijo a su padre que renunciaba a su familia y que si quería lo desheredara, porque antes de eso, su mismo padre lo había amenazado con eso… ¡Pero no! –Gritó haciéndome dar un salto –Malfoy fue más astuto y así entretuvo a su padre, dándole tiempo a Harry de acabar con Voldemort.

"Harry" El nombre era precioso, el simple hecho de pronunciarlo me generó un escalofrío. Ese nombre yo estaba segura de haberlo escuchado antes. ¡Oh, sí! De eso si estaba segura… Empecé a creer que nunca me creí pájaro y que de verdad era una persona normal… hasta que entró una chica… ¡Toda mi ilusión se fue al suelo!

Era rubia, de ojos curiosos y soñadores. Al parecer era más pequeña que el pelirrojo y yo porqué, no sé por qué me daba la impresión de tener una edad parecida a la de aquel chico… Pero como les decía, la chica me hizo confirmar que estuve, y estaba loca, tanto ella como yo. Llevaba una enagua de colores negro, verde y unos tonos morados, combinados con una blusa blanca, no se veía fea pero daba un aspecto… ¡Vaya! Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola no muy bien hecha y su cabello dejaba ver unos enormes aretes de frutas colgando de cada lado…

-¿Cómo estás Hermione? –Me preguntó tomando una cadenita de oro que yo llevaba antes de entrar en el hospital, era una H en lo que parecía oro puro. -¡H, de Hermione!

-No Luna, de Harry, -le dijo el pelirrojo a la chica. ¿Luna? ¡Lunática! Si, definitivamente estaba en un psiquiátrico -¿no lo recuerdas?

-¡Oh es cierto, Ron! –Le dijo con una sonrisa algo apenada, y le dio un beso en los labios antes de salir porque dijo que yo tenía muchos… lorr, no, no así no era… muchos logr, bueno dijo que tenía muchos animalitos raros en toda la habitación y que si no salía, le terminaría dando hipo por toda la semana. Tanto Ron como yo nos quedamos extrañados.

-¿Quién es Harry? –Le pregunté pues quería respuestas.

-Hermione no digas tonterías. Cámbiate que pronto nos vamos, te espero afuera. –Dijo dando un paso para atrás -Papá y mamá están organizando junto con Ginny y los gemelos una fiesta en la madriguera, debes de ver lo que tienen preparado. ¡Comida, mucha comida!

-¡No, no! ¡Dime quién es! No recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que pasó ayer, anda dime. –El chico me miró asustado y luego cayó en la cuenta de que yo hablaba en serio, pues se dio con la mano por la frente y me miró luego, sonriendo nervioso.

-¡No recuerdas nada! ¿De verdad?

-Sí, no sé quién soy y pues bueno… todos me llaman Hermione pero no sé si ese es mi verdadero nombre, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Quién es esa chica de los lorrgans? ¿Quién es Harry?

-Fue una maldición Hermione, no te preocupes suelen durar como dos o tres días, pronto recordarás todo, pero, ¿Qué te han dicho aquí? ¿Según ellos que fue lo que te pasó?

-¡Que me he caído de un quinto piso! –Le dije mientras me sentía más y más confusa cada momento, ¿quién diablos era yo?

-Eso era una broma, obviamente sabían lo que te había pasado… No pensaron que lo tomarías en serio. Como te dije fue una maldición. Nada complicado.

-¿Estoy maldita? ¿Qué acaso eso existe?

El chico soltó una carcajada estrepitosa, me miraba y se trataba de calmar, pero no podía… Cada vez su risa era más divertida y se me contagió, a tal punto que yo reía de ver como él reía de verme reír por algo que no entendía… Si ese razonamiento lo hace una loca, no tengo que estar tan cuerda que digamos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y vi por un momento a un chico de pelo azabache y una sonrisa encantadora, con unos ojos esmeralda preciosos y me miraba de arriba abajo, algo preocupado y sumamente feliz. Eso yo lo conocía. Era Harry… ¡Si, era Harry Potter! Era el chico que conocía desde que había entrado a… ¡Hogwarts! Desde que lo había visto en el Expreso, desde que me enamoré de él hace como, bueno desde siempre estuve enamorada de él, y él era mi amigo.

Me miró y por fin recordé. Como un balde de agua fría los recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente, y nos miré juntos en la batalla, cuando un mortífago lo atacó y yo lo salvé, pero la maldición me había impactado a mí y de ahí… solo recordaba haber visto correr a un rubio, hasta el emisor de la maldición, luego cerré los ojos y los había abierto esa mañana, en una cama de San Mungo, el hospital de los Magos, de mi mundo… Porque, ¡oh sí! ¡Soy bruja! ¡Y la novia del chico de la sonrisa encantadora! ¡De Harry!

Me desmayé de la impresión… Recordé por fin mi nombre, mi apellido, a mis amigos, a mi familia, quién era, el porqué estaba yo ahí, y lo más importante, a él. A mi Harry.

Desperté en la misma cama que esa misma mañana, Harry estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, sosteniéndome la mano y con la cabeza agachada. Sonreí al pensar en cómo se me pudo ocurrir que yo era una loca desenfrenada que me había caído de un quinto piso por estar pensando que era una paloma… ¡Qué tonta! ¿Cómo se me podía ocurrir eso? Estallé en risas, Harry dio un respingo.

-¿Hermione? –Me preguntó incorporándose -¿Estás bien?

-Aja, -le dije aun riéndome – ¿y tú?

-Contento, por fin ya te tengo junto a mí. –Me besó con esos labios que por un momento dejé en el olvido, pero nunca más lo haría, pues ¿cómo olvidarte? Si fuiste tú el que siempre estuvo ahí, el que me quiere y me ama… ¿Cómo olvidarte? Si siempre fuiste tú.

-¿Me extrañaste? –Me preguntó con esa cara que siempre hacía cuando me preguntaba cosas que ya sabía a lo que yo iba a responder. Yo sonreí y lo miré a los ojos ya sentada en el borde de la cama.

-Pues claro tontito… ¿Qué acaso crees que me hubiera olvidado de ti? ¡Nunca podría llegar a hacer eso, y lo sabes muy bien, Harry Potter! –El sonrió y me besó de nuevo, una y otra vez más, trayéndome con cada dulce beso un recuerdo por el cual encontrarle más sentido a la vida.

-Te amo. –Le dije entre un beso y otro.

-No más que yo. –Y en ese mismo instante, brilló por la luz del sol un dije con la letra H, no de Harry, sino mía… Como le había dicho Ron a su Luna, la mía era la de Harry y la de Harry la mía, "Harry y Hermione"… ¡Qué lindo sonaba eso!


End file.
